Sorrowful Tears
by BeautifulForsakenDisaster
Summary: The main character Sara falls for someone that was very unexpected


**OFC  
><strong>

**Name:** Sara (Japanese Pronunciation "Saara") Tsuki (moon)

**Age:** 16 (So is everyone else)  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Silver and long.  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Golden  
><strong>Clothes: <strong>**Little black dress**  
><strong>Special features:<strong> Cat ears and a tail  
><strong>Demon: <strong>Kanashimi (means sorrow)  
><strong>Sensai: <strong>Lolet (more info later)  
><strong>Team: <strong>Atreyu and Koga  
><strong>Past: <strong>You'll learn later in story ^^  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Smart, funny, friendly, but shy and cold when your first meet her.  
><strong>Village:<strong> Now living in Konoha  
><strong>Friends:<strong> Shikamaru, Koga and Atreyu.

**OMC**

**Name:** Atreyu

**Age:** 16

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes:** Golden

**Special features:** Can scenes someone's special techniques and easily the best there is at long distance fighting (Uses a kitana)

**Senai:** Same as Sara

**Team:** Sara and Koga

**Past:** Lost all he once loved. And now all he has is Sara and Koga.

**Personality:** Very distant. (only shows emotions around Sara and Koga), shy somewhat comes off cold.

**Village:** Now living in Konoha

**Friends:** Sara and Koga.

**OMC**

**Name: **Koga

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes:** Bluish white. Kind of cloudy

**Special features:** Koga is the best there is at martial arts. He does mainly close up combat.

**Sensai:** Same as Atreyu and Sara.

**Team:** Sara and Koga (not that I need to keep mentioning that . )

**Past:** When he was younger he ran away from him home village and was found and taken in by Lolet your sensai, She became a mother to him.

**Personality:** He is the "tough guy" or tries to put on an act as he is. But inside he is more. :p

**Village:** Now living in Konoha

**Friends:** Sara and Atreyu.

The sun was shining though your bedroom window, none the less blinding you. You quickly pull the covers over your head and slowly closed your eyes again. What seemed like seconds later you heard your bedroom door open.

"Come on Sara get up." Koga yelled from the doorway. You sighed and turned over.

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" You frowned slightly annoyed.

"We have to go training, come on." You moaned and threw a pillow at him playfully. He of course caught it. (. )

". stop that. It's supposed to hit you. Helps when you wake me up so early!"

"Sorry. Get up! :p" He threw the pillow at you, (of course hitting you) then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

You threw the pillow at the ground in anger. Got up took a shower blah blah. Then went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Sara" Atreyu said not taking his eyes off his book. You groaned in response walking sluggishly to the fridge grabbing some cream cheese and then a bagel from the counter.

"Well look who finally decided to get up" Koga laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah we all know I'm lazy. You should be used to it by now." You frowned biting into your bagel and walking to sit by Atreyu in the living room. (you guys have a pretty big house. 5Bed n 5bath along with a HUGE kitchen and living room)

"Whatcha reading?" You smiled at him. He didn't look just kept reading.

"Nothing special" You frowned and quickly finished your bagel before jumping up and walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going Sara?" Koga said from the living room. He was now sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Now that's for me to know and you never to find out" You stuck your tongue out and walked out the door.

You were looking for Shika and new exactly where he would be. As you walked through the town everyone was so happy and cheerful greeting each other for another day of work. The love everyone had just made your heart ace even more then usual. You thought about all those times when you were younger and still had a family.

**~Flashback~!**

"Mommy!" You cried out in excitement. You were 5 years old and at a beautiful lake in your home town.

"Yes sweetheart?" She smiled and walked up to you.

"Look what I found!" You picked up a kitten in your arms. Your mother smiled slightly.

"Now where did you find her?" She pet the kitten gently.

"I don't know, she just came to me. I think she's hungry mommy" You said giving your mom chibi eyes (Don't like saying puppy dog eyes :p)

"Oh could those eyes get any bigger" Your mom smiled and started up the hill to where your dad was. You squealed and ran after your mom with the kitten dangling in your arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" You yelled in excitement as you got closer to him. He looked up and smiled.

"What do you have there Sara?"

"It's a kitty! Daddy she is hungry" You said getting sad. Your father smiled and gave you a bowl of rice to give the kitten. You smiled and took it letting the kitty go. The kitten quickly started eating. You scooted closer to her (kitty) and sat down. Your dad picked you up and put you on his lap.

"Kitten you cant keep the kitty." He said gently. Your eyes started to water and you looked at the kitty then at your mother and father.

"But daddy..." You managed to get out before bursting into tears.

"Daddy I want her. She loves me and I love her!" You cried into your hands.

"Angel you can't take this kitten away from her mother and father.."

"She doesn't have any. She is all alone"

"No Sara she has a family too." Just then a group of kittens started walking toward you and your parents. Along with the mother cat.

"See." Your father smiled. The kitty returned to her family and your dad kissed you on the forehead.

**~End!~**

"Sara?" You turned around to see Shika laying under a tree staring at you.

"Oh Shika you scared me" You said catching your breath. He chuckled and closed his eyes again. You walked over to him and sat down next to him and closed your eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked not openeing his eyes.

"Came her to find you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Bored and I really don't want to train today, figured if I had a reason to skip it I would."

Shika chuckled. "So your using me to get out of training?"

You shrugged "yeah I guess"

"What do you wanna do today?" You asked getting bored.

"Your so troublesome" He sighed and opened his right eye looking at you. At this point you were sitting up staring at him.

"Come on Shika we cant do the same boring stuff all day, everyday." You whined.

"Shikamaru!" Inu called from a distance. You groaned in frustration (You don't really get along with other girls. That's why you only have guys as friends.)

Shika noticed your frustration and chuckled. Inu ran over to you both and smiled at you then looked at Shika.

"Shikamaru we have to go training. Exams are coming up." She looked at you, "Atreyu and Koga are looking for you. They said to meet you at the river."

"Ugh..." You moaned and got up slowly. Inu looked at you weird and then back at Shika.

"Shikamaru come on get up." She placed one hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Shika come on I'll go meet my team if you go with Inu." You looked down at him. He sighed and got up.

"Later" You smiled and walked away to meet Atreyu and Koga.

On your way there you ran into Team 7 (Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.)

"Sara hey!" Naruto yelled from a distance. ^great^

"Hey." You smiled as you all got closer.

"Where you headed?" Naruto smiled.

"Go training. You guys?"

"Same." Naruto smiled.

"Come on Naruto" Sakura complained dragging him off.

"Bye Sara. See you later" Naruto smiled and kept walking.

You smiled slightly ^that kid is weird, but nice^ you kept walking.

"There you are!" Koga yelled from the distance. You could hardly see them. You saw Koga turn to Atreyu (who was sitting under a tree reading..still) Your ears turned and focused on them.

"Gosh she is such a slacker" Koga whined.

"Mhm" Atreyu agreed not paying attention.

"Come on Atreyu the exams are coming up. Do you really think we have what it takes to pass?"

"Yes I do."

You smiled at his response and finally reached them.

"Hey sorry I'm late." You smiled rubbing the back of your head sheepishly.

"Yeah you always are." Koga frowned.

". "

"Okay lets get to work" Koga smiled and looked at you.

"Yeah, yeah let me guess me and you first? Why don't we make this interesting and do you two vs me?" You smirked.

"Yeah okay Sara lets not get cocky." Koga laughed.

"I'm not. You scared you both will loose?" You smirked.

"Fine your on! Come on Atreyu lets show her what we got!" Koga got into fighting stance. Atreyu smirked and stood up. You got into fighting stance.

Koga came running at you at full speed you easily got out of the way throwing him into a tree. Then Atreyu quickly and swiftly came at you swinging his kitana at your stomach. You dodged it but then was followed by him punching you in the gut Koga came out of no where and punched you with all he had forcing you into a tree. You got up brushing the blood from your mouth and smirked,

"You two have gotten better"

"Course we have. While you and Shika skipped me and Atreyu actually worked."

You chuckled and did some hand signs causing a black array around your body, then did some other hand signs conjuring up a black electric ball around your hands, you smirked as you saw Koga running toward you.

"Don't let her use that Atreyu!" He said gaining on you. You readied yourself then ran toward him at full speed. Koga's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of your way giving you an opening to go after Atreyu. You punched him in the stomach throwing him into a tree which caused him to bust it in half and fly into another. You smirked knowing that knocked him out. Now your only enemy was Koga.

"Dammit Sara!" Koga did some hand signs and made clones of himself. You knew exactly what he was about to do. You kept your eye on the real Koga who was bouncing around trying to get mixed up with the clones. You easily destroyed every clone he threw your way while keeping your eye on the real one.

Quickly you did some hand signs and again the black array was covering your body. With your giant sword you went running at Koga with full speed. Bashing him in the arm with the dull end of the sword. Knocking him out. You smirked in victory then did some other hand signs which summoned giant cats that were made up of that black energy that you possessed. You piled both Atreyu and Koga onto them and started walking to the hospital.


End file.
